The Woman With The Golden Touch
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: Freddie and Trina reunited at Hungry's on the Friday before Labor Day 2017. But after a date a month into their relationship, it causes Freddie to wonder what would have happened if they met sooner. Now included in "The Tech Whiz, The Former Grunch, The Shower And The Ex-Goth". Rated M for sexual content and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.
1. What Might Have Been (Prologue)

**Dan and Nick own _iCarly_ and _Victorious._ The songs featured throughout the story belong to the artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their release. I just own the characters Lisa, Gina and Chris, Angeles Village, Hungry's Sports Bar And Diner, The Naked Longhorn, Orangefly's, Starcash, SaveHut, Spartan Condoms, Rocketslide and The Taylor-Judge Inn. Any similarity between the original characters and the real-life people they may resemble is coincidental and only meant for entertainment purposes.**

 **This story is a flashback/fantasy/"what if"/future fic, and it focuses on the early stages of Freddie and Trina's relationship, what might have happened if they met before the events of "The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch", and how that will transpire later on in real life in "The Best Shower Ever" (and in "Whiz/Grunch/Shower/Goth"). Because of the way that this story is set up, when it becomes included in** **"Whiz/Grunch/Shower/Goth", each of the chapters will be adjusted by the timeframe of when they took place. So some of this will be between the first two chapters and the third of "The Best Shower Ever", and the last part will be placed after the most recent chapter.**

 **(Friday October 6, 2017, Los Angeles, sometime between 9 and 9:30PM)**

 **"Hey, can I ask you something?" Trina asked Freddie, an iced tea smoothie in her hand, and** she was dressed in light gray pants, dark gray boots, and a white and gray vest-like top decorated with watercolor-style flowers.

"Yeah, what's up?" Freddie answered, holding a root beer float-flavored smoothie himself, dressed in a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black and gray tie, blue jeans and black and white Converses.

"I know it's only been a month or so since it happened, but have you thought what it might have been like if we met again before we ran into each other at Hungry's?"

Just a month before on the Friday before Labor Day, Freddie and Trina had reunited at the restaurant while he was out for lunch and she was on her shift there. Later that night, after some talking and storytelling, the pair had ended up sleeping together, and they had been trying out a relationship with each other since then, and so far, it was working out pretty well, which was made evident by the date they were currently on.

"Actually, I have thought about it a little bit," Freddie said. "I don't know if I've thought about it as much as you, but it did cross my mind."

He quickly reverted back to the thought he had when he and Trina were in the middle of their romp in his shower, which had popped in his head while he was eating her out in the reverse 69 position.

" _I know Trina wasn't always who she is now, but still, how the hell could she have passed by so many guys on a consistent basis and not have caught the eye of *somebody*? Damn, as a matter of fact, why didn't I take more time to talk to and pay attention to her? Even with all of her issues, she could've been good for me back then. It would have been a lot better than wasting my time with Carly and Sam. At least Trina actually wants something to do with me."_

Freddie had began thinking about what a earlier reunion would have resulted in even further just before he went to bed that night, along with partly kicking himself mentally for not keeping in touch with her more often before ultimately deciding to let it go and instead be grateful for how things had turned out.

Meanwhile, as the pair was walking towards his car, the ex-diva decided to question him about his thoughts on how it would have turned out had they actually reconnected at a earlier point in time.

"So, if we did meet before last month, what do you think might have happened between us?" Trina asked with a slight smile.

"Well, I don't know," Freddie replied. "Maybe we would be in a relationship that's in a deeper stage, maybe we'd be engaged or even married, we might be where we are now, we might just be friends, maybe even friends with benefits, or we might not be dealing with each other at all. For all I know, we could have stayed our old selves, and then I might have had another Sam on my hands."

"You're lucky I'm in strong like with you, because that last part was too far," Trina said after giving Freddie a slight death stare.

"Strong like? Damn, I still have some work to do," Freddie said in a jokingly disappointed manner, which made Trina laugh. "Okay, maybe I went too far by comparing you to Sam, but the bottom line is that we're together now, that's what's important, and I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Nice save," Trina said with a smile.

"It would be if I was just saying it to make you not be angry with me anymore. But I mean it, Trina. The last month or so has been really good, and I'm really glad that we took a chance on each other."

"Not as glad as I am. It's only been a month, but it's been a really great month that we've had together. I think that instead of going to Texas, I should have came to Seattle and tried to find you."

"That could have worked, but then maybe we wouldn't be here."

"True. But do you know where I'd like to be right now?" Trina asked as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Where is that?" Freddie replied with a smile while holding on to Trina's ass.

"Back at one of our places, watching a good movie, show or game, and then maybe I could show you how much I like you in the good way."

"That sounds fun. So is it your apartment, or mine?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go home."

The couple then began to kiss, albeit briefly, while they still stood by Freddie's car. Once they broke apart and finally got in, neither one of them wasted time before clicking on their seatbelts, and he was in a mad dash to get the car started. Needless to say, Freddie had more or less turned a stretch of L.A. into his own personal race track as he tried to get himself and Trina back to Angeles Village.

 **I know it's short, but I wanted to get it started and give a little bit of insight to where this is going. The next chapter will focus heavily on the "what if" in this story, and I plan on getting started on that once the next update to "Got Me A Model" is posted, which will hopefully be sometime soon. Until then, though, good night... or good morning. Later.**


	2. Strip Dreams Are Made Of These (Part 1)

**Dan and Nick own _iCarly_ and _Victorious._ The University Of Washington (also U-Dub) belongs to... The University Of Washington. Kevin Smith, Scott Mozier, View Askew and The Weinstein Company/MGM own _Zack And Miri Make A Porno._ The songs featured and referenced in this chapter belong to the respective artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for the release. All I own is Angeles Village, Orangefly's, The Naked Longhorn and Michaels Lite. Any similarities between the original characters and any real-life person are only for entertainment purposes and should not be taken as an implication of the lives or the personalities of the person or people that the original characters may resemble.**

 **Okay, now that the disclaimer's out of the way, if you were here for the last chapter of this story (which was actually the first), you saw the conversation between Freddie and Trina about what might have happened if they met before their lunch date and eventual hook-up in "The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch". Now, in this chapter, you'll get an actual look at a "what if" scenario that happens in Freddie's dreams. But before that happens, there's a quick but very hot lemon that takes place, and like always, if you ain't old enough, or if reading lemony goodness just isn't for you, then you should go. But now, without any more hesitation or anticipation, I give you Chapter 2 of "The Woman With The Golden Touch". Enjoy.**

 **(Friday October 6/Saturday October 7, 2017; Apartment 804 at Angeles Village, Los Angeles; sometime between 11:30PM and 12:30AM)**

 **"Ahhh! Ohhh! Oh my GOD! Oh my GOD, oh my GOD! Oh fuck! Fuck me, Freddie! Fuck me!"**

 **It had been a couple of hours since Freddie and Trina had arrived home from their date, and while they initially and simply** changed out of their clothes and sat around watching TV, that plan didn't last long, since neither of them could keep their eyes or hands off of each other, and as a result, the graphic/web designer and waitress were in her bedroom, engaged in another session of wild and hot sex, which had been quite frequent in the month since their relationship had started.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Freddie asked in a low and huffed tone. "You like how I'm working in and out of that sexy little pussy of yours?"

"I love it, baby," Trina replied. "I love the way you're filling me up with that dick. You sliding in and out of me makes so wet. It's gonna make me fucking cum again."

For the last few minutes, Freddie had Trina laying on her side while he was still upright as he had thrusted inside of her. But now, with Trina on the verge of another climax and Freddie almost ready to finally reach his, he briefly pulled out of her and laid her flat on her stomach. This was another reminder of the first night that the pair had been together, but neither one of them had grown tired of it yet. In fact, Trina loved it because as she had learned a month earlier (and just as their future wife Jade would learn four months later on Valentine's Day), it was a sign that after minutes and countless strokes and thrusts that resulted in his woman's orgasms, he was finally reaching the point where he was gonna have his own, even if it relied largely on him doing most of the work.

Meanwhile, before he went all the way back inside of her, Freddie took his shaft in his left hand and began rubbing the head up and down Trina's lower lips, and the slight tease of her opening caused the waitress to let out a mix of moans and whimpers. After doing this for a minute or so, he finally slipped himself back into her inner walls.

His first few thrusts in the new position were relatively slow, but they were still forceful enough to keep his girlfriend moaning in pleasure. As time went on, though, Freddie picked up the pace of his strokes, going harder and faster, which not only added to Trina's excitement, but to his as well, which was evident in his groaning and in one particular instance where he let out a quiet but drawn out "fuck" as he kept pounding into his girlfriend. As he gripped onto her shoulders, she grabbed the sheets on her bed and even began to kick her legs back and forth, almost knocking the back of her feet into Freddie's ass as he kept pumping inside of her like a man possessed.

"Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Freddie, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum," Trina huffed out.

"That's what I want, babe," Freddie said in a low but still loud enough tone. "Go ahead and cum. Cum on that dick for me, sweetheart."

Trina's latest climax had her quivering underneath him, but that only slowed Freddie down briefly, as he quickly went back to drilling in and out of her like a madman. Simply fucking her hard and fast apparently wasn't enough for the U-Dub graduate, as he slapped her on her ass repeatedly while he was still upright. Freddie continued to push himself through Trina in that position for another few minutes, before he leaned over and laid down on top of her. The change in position didn't make for a change in passion or intensity, as Freddie continued plowing in and out of Trina, and as he did so, he went in for a kiss, which Trina happily returned, along with reaching up and grabbing a hold of his arm as he kept working his shaft through her opening.

Trina wound up having another orgasm, which led to her inner walls tightening around Freddie's dick. The latter event brought him even closer to finally coming, and it motivated him to bang her even harder and faster than he already had been doing. If Freddie was going about it like a man on a mission before, then he was making it his business to fuck her like his life depended on it now. Trina didn't mind it at all, and in fact, it motivated her to motivate Freddie to screw her to the point where he could finally reach his climax, and maybe even cause her to have one final orgasm of her own.

"Come on, Freddie," Trina moaned. "Give it to me. Give me that great dick in this pussy until you can't take it anymore. Let me get that cock, and when you've had enough of fucking me, I want you to put that load of cum wherever you want."

"That's what you want, then that's what you'll get," Freddie answered in a seemingly angry growl, although his mood was far opposite of that. "I'm gonna keep fucking you hard and fast until I'm ready to cum. Is that what you want? Huh? Tell me that's what you want."

"Yeah, that's what I want. That's what I fucking want! Give it to me! Please give it to me!"

After another minute or so, Freddie felt himself finally getting to the edge, so after a few final pumps and thrusts, he pulled himself out of Trina and was stroking his now-condomless shaft, ready to oblige his girlfriend's wishes for him to leave his DNA wherever he saw fit. It didn't take long for his fulfillment to manifest itself physically.

"Okay, here it comes, baby," Freddie huffed out. "Shit, I'm gonna cum. Oh shit. Oh shiiittt! Fuck! Ahhh!"

When it was all said and done, Freddie had left a trail of potential kids that started on Trina's ass and went all the way up to the bottom half of her back. And although he saw a smile creep across her face at the feeling of being "painted" with his seed, he had a hunch that simply feeling it wasn't enough for her. So before he sat down next to her, he took his right hand and scooped up as much of his cum as he could, and once he was at her side, Freddie practically spoon-fed it to Trina, and she didn't hesitate for a second in her effort to lap it all up.

"Tastes pretty good, doesn't it?" Freddie asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it does," Trina replied happily.

"Is it as good as your smoothie you had earlier?"

"Actually, I like this better than the smoothie," Trina replied with a quick laugh. "It tastes better, and somehow, I think it might be better for me."

"Not sure how true that really is, but I'll take the compliment," Freddie replied jokingly.

"Oh, come on. You know I need to have my daily helping of 'Vitamin F' to stay healthy."

"Hmm, maybe, but right now, what we both need to have is a shower. I feel a little sticky from sweating, and I know you definitely are from that... from that shot I just gave you."

"Yeah, I think we made our own brand of sticky buns just now," Trina joked.

"Yeah, you already had the buns, and I just provided the glazing," Freddie replied in the same manner. "But anyway, we really ought to hit the shower now."

"Wow, I never saw you so anxious to get me wet before," Trina teased.

"It's actually one of my favorite things to do to and with you. I thought you would have figured it out by now."

After laughing at Freddie's comment, Trina took him by the hand as they walked into her bathroom and headed to the shower. They simply stuck to cleaning their bodies off, although there was plenty of temptation to put that on pause and jump into an encore performance.

 **Later on, after the shower was over, Freddie and Trina had stayed up** another couple of hours talking and watching TV before they eventually fell asleep. On the surface, everything appeared to be completely and perfectly normal. But for the next few hours, at least in Freddie's head, things were about to take a serious turn, and his relationship with Trina as he knew it was about to change dramatically.

 **(The Naked Longhorn; Austin, Texas; Saturday evening around 11PM, Spring Break 2015)**

 **The official start of Spring Break wasn't until Monday, but that had no bearing** on Freddie and his friends who had joined him in Austin, as they were all prepared to kick off the week of wild, uncontested fun a couple of days in advance.

Along with his good friend Lisa, they were also joined by Chris, the aspiring graphic designer roommate of Freddie who was responsible for the artwork that would eventually find its way onto the ex-techie's arms. He stood somewhere between 5'6" and 5'9", had light brown skin, brown eyes, a circle beard and a stocky build and normally, he had very shortly cut black hair, but in light of the trip to the Lone Star state, he decided to shave his head entirely.

Then there was Gina, a young woman who was about the same height as Freddie, and had tan skin, brown eyes and shoulder blade length black hair. She had been a classmate of his in some of the courses he had taken that were geared toward his major of graphic and web design, and while their friendship hadn't gone as far as his and Lisa's, he had hung around with her a lot, and was the one girl besides Lisa that he was usually seen with.

Meanwhile, after going around Austin visiting different sights and taking in dinner at Orangefly's, the group of four were headed near the door of the strip club, and long story short, they were all ready to go inside.

"Hey, I don't know about everybody else, but I'm ready to see some ladies take it off and shake it off," Chris said enthusiastically.

"No, I'm ready for it too," Gina said happily in agreement. "I wanna see some pole working, booties twerking and asses getting thrown in a circle!"

"Yeah, and we might need to pay some attention along with the dollars we'll be throwing, Gin'," Lisa added. "We could pick up a few new moves to use one day on a special guy." As she spoke the last part, Lisa looked at Freddie with a slightly seductive smile, which he gladly returned with a smile of his own.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fun night ahead of us. To naked chicks on poles," Freddie said.

"To naked chicks on poles!" his friends repeated happily.

 **After the bouncers, Nat and Johnny, checked their IDs and made sure** that they didn't have any weapons or other forbidden objects or belongings on them, the foursome made their way inside of the club, and already, the experience was what they anticipated and then some.

 _"I know what you came here to see/ if you a freak, then ya coming home with me/ And I know what you came here to do/ now bust it open, let me see you get loose."_

 _"It's going down for real! It's going down for real! It's going down for real!"_

"Man, I knew this was gonna be hot!" Chris said as loud as he could so his friends could hear him over the music.

"Yeah, it is. Dude, these girls are awesome," Freddie replied.

"Yeah, they are," Lisa added in agreement.

"So, who are we getting our dollars out for first?" Gina asked.

"We might need to start with the girl on stage right now," Freddie suggested.

The "girl on stage" that Freddie was referring to was Chanel, a woman with black hair, brown skin, brown eyes and well-developed breasts and backside, who also had a significant amount of tattoos, particularly a sleeve largely consisting of cheetah spots on her right arm. And with her further perfecting her moves to Flo Rida's "Going Down For Real", she was more than earning every dollar that was thrown on stage and tucked into her thong and garter belt... among other places.

"So what are we waiting for?" Chris asked. "Let's see her do something strange for some change!"

"Let's go!" Gina yelled with excitement.

Once they got to their table, they briefly sat back and enjoyed the sight in front of them, but it didn't take long for them get back up and as close to the stage as possible in order to part ways with some singles. They simply threw a few dollars at first, but towards the end of her time on stage, Chanel spotted them and made her way towards them.

To start off with, she gripped a pair of singles that Gina and Chris were holding with their teeth by biting down on them with her own. Then she allowed Freddie to slip a dollar into the waistband of her black thong, while Lisa placed one in the left cup of her matching bra. She placed the dollar in the small space of underwire around her cleavage before pulling her breasts out altogether. Freddie, Chris and Gina each put a dollar in the same space before she slightly moved away, but she did so to lie down on her back with her legs up as high as they could go. Once she was in that position, she began twerking, and with her in her current state, it also made her legs shake as well. The unique display of ass-shaking encouraged the group to toss even more money in Chanel's direction, and this continued as she bent over on her knees and kept using the raunchy move.

 **"That girl was killing it up on stage!" Chris said after Chanel left.**

 **"Hell yes she was! I seriously wanna learn the moves she was doing," Gina** replied, just as amazed as her friends were by what they had just witnessed up close. "I'm surprised she didn't empty the pockets of every single person in here just now."

"Well, give it some time," Freddie added. "The night is still young, and I doubt that was the last time that she'll dance tonight."

"I'm with Freddie on this one, y'all," Lisa agreed. "She already got herself plenty of green while she was up here just now, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people in here would gladly fund an encore performance. Shit, I know I want to."

Freddie, Chris and Gina could only smile, laugh at and agree with Lisa's statement. But almost as soon as she finished talking, the Naked Longhorn's DJ, Nathan, had gotten on the microphone to introduce the next dancer, and judging from his description of her, the woman was pretty special, to say the least.

"Alright now, the next hottie with a body is a beauty who always shines bright like a diamond in the sky, she surely glitters like gold, and she's definitely a shooting star that breaks the mold. Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm Naked Longhorn welcome to the beautifully talented sexy 'thang' named Jaaackie!"

 _"Hangin' 'round, downtown by myself/ And I've had so much time to sit and think about myself/ And then there she was, like double cherry pie/ Yeah, there she was, like disco Super Fly..."_

Dancing to "Sex And Candy", "Jackie" was a brunette who stood (without shoes) at 5'5", had tan skin, brown eyes, and at the moment, big curly black/dark brown hair. She wasn't as stacked as Chanel was, but was still blessed with incredible curves, particularly a great pair of breasts and a slim and toned waist. To further add to her sex appeal, she currently had on a metallic gold tube-top bra, a pair of metallic royal/light blue shorts that exposed the bottom of her ass, and a pair of black heels with wraparound strings that were tied up to the area just underneath her calf.

 _"I smell sex and candy here/ who's that loungin' in my chair?/ Who's that castin' devious stares in my direction?/ Mama, this surely is a dream, yeah/ Yeah, mama, this surely is a dream, yeah..."_

She didn't have an arsenal of moves like Chanel had, but they were still impressive nonetheless, as she slid down the pole after climbing halfway up and did the splits at one point. This urged Lisa, Gina and Chris to walk closer to the stage with a few other patrons and toss a few dollars Jackie's way, which became even more deserved as she moved her ass up and down as she squatted down with her hands on her knees and her back facing the crowd. Freddie wasn't far behind his friends as Jackie turned back around to face the crowd, but as he approached the stage, he suddenly became stricken by the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before tonight. Oddly enough, as she pulled her bra down to her waist, Jackie had the same idea once she caught a glimpse of him as she looked into the crowd.

As "Jackie" backed up against the pole and began grinding and squatting against it repeatedly, Chris looked over at Freddie as they, along with Lisa and Gina, continued to throw money on stage, and he noticed his awestruck gaze on the woman who was currently the center of attention, so he decided to have a little fun by making light of the situation.

"Damn, man. You act like you never saw a girl move around all nasty before," Chris teased. "I know she's fine, but relax, bruh. She's just stripping."

"That girl is fucking gorgeous, but there's more to it than that," Freddie replied. "I don't know why, but I think I saw her before tonight. I don't know when or where just yet, but this can't be the first time I've laid eyes on her."

"Yeah, you laid eyes on her before. In your damn dreams! Man, look, I ain't trying to blow the little mental high you have right now, but face it, even if you saw somebody like her, how do you know that it was actually _her_ , this 'Jackie' chick who's up there on stage moving around with her titties exposed?"

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but I don't have a whole lot of room for doubt either. I can't think of it right this second, but I'm gonna figure out who she is and how I know her, especially if I get face-to-face with her before we leave."

"Alright, Benson. Whatever you say."

The pair simply kept quiet from that point on while "Jackie" was still on stage, and while she was still up against the pole, she had let her eyes look around the rest of the club in a nonchalant gaze. But when she looked in the part of the club where Freddie, Chris, Lisa and Gina were, she had a clearer and more focused sense of vision, especially once she looked directly at them.

 _"Hangin' 'round, downtown by myself/ And I had too much caffeine, and I was thinkin' 'bout myself/ And then there she was, in platform double suede/ Yeah, there she was, like disco lemonade..."_

Before any of them knew it, "Jackie" had sexily crawled her way over to the foursome, and even though a few other guys had suddenly appeared beside them to throw some cash in her direction just as they had been doing, her attention was mainly on the college kids from Seattle, particularly Freddie, as her eyes zeroed in on the future graphic and web designer, who also would be her future husband.

She leaned in closer and pointed to him, and once she had his attention, she signaled for him to get even closer to the stage. With her knees pressed against the low railing that surrounded the stage, once Freddie got close enough, "Jackie" leaned back in towards him and whispered "hey sexy" in his left ear, and once she was upright again, she hooked the waistband of her shorts in the space between her thumb and index finger on both hands, and she pulled them down just enough to reveal the hairless upper area of her crotch that sat just below her waistline. She held them like this as Lisa, Chris, Gina and one of the other patrons slid their dollars down her shorts, but when Freddie's turn came, she slid them down even lower and pulled them a bit more outwards, which gave the ex-techie a view of the dancer's lower lips, even if it was just the outer area.

 _"I smell sex and candy here/ Who's that lounging in my chair?/ Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?/ Mama, this surely is a dream/ Yeah mama, this surely is a dream/ Yeah mama, this surely is a dream/ I smell sex and candy here/ Who's that lounging in my chair?/ Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?/ Mama, this surely is a dream/ Yeah mama, this surely is a dream/ Yeah mama, this surely is a dream/ Yeah mama, this must be my dream..."_

Once the song ended, "Jackie" pulled her shorts back up, stood up, collected her money and walked off stage. But before she did any of that, she looked at Freddie and gave him a seductive smile after he slid his dollar in her shorts. Even though she hadn't said anything else to him, she was hoping that the move served as a sign that she wanted their time together to extend beyond what she had just done while she was on stage. Meanwhile, as her smile and everything she had done before she pulled her shorts down replayed in his head, it had dawned on him about who "Jackie" truly was. But rather than make a big deal about it out loud, a simple thought rang loudly in his mind once he had put everything together.

 _"I knew I recognized her from somewhere."_

 **After "Jackie" left the stage, there was a continued onslaught of women for the foursome** and the other patrons to ogle over, both on stage and at their respective tables. On the pole, there was a trio of strippers - Cami, Anya and Ava - who had individually provided very stunning and very stage shows, and not long after that, the same amount of women had come by to provide the crew with table dances. Chanel came back to dance for Chris and Gina, Freddie was attended to by Misty, a young woman who beared an eerie, almost twin-like resemblance to Lisa because of her hair, eyes, skin tone and facial features, but also had a more petite body type than Lisa did. And Lisa herself was entertained by a young woman named Nikki, a tattooed brunette with pale skin who was stacked with a great set of breasts and a nice ass to go with it. But the real adventure happened when Freddie went to the bar to get himself a drink.

"Can I get a beer, please?" Freddie asked the female bartender..

"Sure. What kind would you like?" the female bartender asked.

"Uhhh... a Michaels Lite."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Almost a split second after Freddie had paid for his beer, the woman of the hour had appeared yet again as "Jackie" walked over to the bar and got up on the stool next to his. Although she was usually the one that others were attracted to, at the moment, she found herself being led by her own attraction.

"So we meet again, huh, handsome?" "Jackie" asked Freddie in a cheerful yet seductive as she sat next to him.

"I guess so, gorgeous," Freddie slyly replied.

"So you're Freddie Benson: the super genius tech whiz of 'iCarly' who's really smart and ridiculously hot. So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm on spring break, and me and my friends, we were looking for something more than just the usual pool and beach parties this year. So here we are."

"Well, judging from what I saw when you were on stage, you and your friends seem to be enjoying yourself pretty well."

"Yeah, we are, but considering how you were real flashy on stage, especially with me and my friends, I'd say you're having just as much fun as we are, if not more."

"You know, I actually do that a lot. I've done it plenty before tonight," "Jackie" said with a slight hint of laughter in her voice. "It's kind of part of my job."

"Alright, whatever you say, 'Jackie'," Freddie said nonchalantly. "Or is it Trina?"

The exotic dancer was caught off guard by Freddie's knowledge of her real identity. It shouldn't have been a total surprise, given that he, along with Carly, Sam, Spencer and Gibby had trekked down to L.A. four years earlier and crashed the infamous party that André had thrown at Kenan Thompson's house, along with the fact that the trio of viral stars put together a spur-of-the-moment skit with the famous actor that was geared to shame Steven for two-timing Carly and Tori. Still, it was a shock, albeit a pleasant one that the former tech producer remembered her.

"So you remember me?" Trina asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Trina Vega, right? Tori's big sister, the girl who left two little kids unattended when she was supposed to be babysitting them?" Freddie asked, the last part somewhat teasingly.

"Yeah, that... that's me."

"I wasn't trying to rub it in, I just - "

"No, it's okay. Trust me, I've been described in ways that are a lot worse."

"I understand that. But seriously, I know you aren't here just for small talk, so what's the deal?" Freddie asked.

"Well, actually, if you were up for it, I was planning on giving you a personal dance," Trina began in response. "Right here, right now, whatever the next song is. And I normally don't do this, but for you, it's on the house."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Freddie asked cautiously. "Because I know table dances aren't necessarily cheap, and who knows? I might wanna keep you around for than one song." Freddie added the last part with a devious smirk. He had picked up on the mutual attraction that was established while Trina was on stage and just now while they were talking at the bar. And now that he knew that it was an old friend that was drawing him in, and who had been drawn in by him as well, he saw that the mutual charm might be working in his favor.

"Well, I actually danced quite a bit before that last go-round, and I got a great deal of money for doing so, so I'll think I'll be okay for the rest of the night," Trina began. "Plus, you look like someone I can trust, and better yet, you seem to be someone that I might like. So tell me, what's it gonna be?"

"Hmmm...You're really gonna dance here and now, no matter what song it is, or how many songs I might want you around for?"

"That's what I just promised, and I'm usually a woman of my word. Besides, in the entire time that I've been here, I've danced to damn near everything that's come through those speakers. Pretty much all of the ladies here have a good taste in music. So, am I dancing for you or not?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Freddie answered in a calm but still upbeat manner.

"Nice. That's what I like to hear," Trina replied, happily and seductively.

As it turned out, because many of the patrons had gotten "table dances" while they were drinking at the bar, each stool had a lever that allowed the person sitting in them to adjust how high or how low they would be able to sit. Freddie noticed this, so he lowered his stool so that Trina didn't need to climb up to dance for him. True to her word, she really was willing to dance whatever song was playing at the moment, and when she heard the song that Chanel had picked as she went back on stage, it further encouraged Trina to stick to her promise.

 _"Tell me, do you wanna go home with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna come creep with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna get wild with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna go home?"_

At first, while she was giving Freddie a true lap dance, Trina was moving at a relatively simple pace. But even with that, it was still good enough to turn on the current U-Dub student. On the other hand, the universal rule in most clubs was that no patron was able to touch the dancers. However, sliding back and forth in his lap, along with her general fondness of him, had Trina prepared to allow Freddie to break that rule, regardless of what the consequences might have been.

" _Tell me, do you wanna go home with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna come creep with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna get wild with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna go home?"_

 _"The dance floor is jumpin', t_ _he music is pumpin'/_ _I'm checkin' out your grooves, 'b_ _out to make my moves/ Ac_ _ross this crowded room, 'ca_ _use I'm scoping you/ I'_ _m feeling confident, I_ _just came from the bar/_ _Sick of wondering w_ _ho the hell you are/ '_ _Cause I'm wanting you/_ _What a nigga gotta do?"_

As it got further into the song, Trina's moves had become more seductive and enthusiastic, and the closer the first verse got to ending, the more that it looked like she was riding Freddie the way she likely would if they were having sex, which was further evident when she used one hand to grip onto his shoulder and the other to hold on to his lap. For Trina, it was clear that Freddie liked what was happening, judging from the fact that she felt him stiffen up underneath her. But deep down, whether he knew it or not, she was enjoying herself just as much if not more, and while it could be seen in the way she danced, she also felt it within herself, between the figurative heat in her conscience and the literal heat flowing throughout her body, and the small puddle that was building between her legs.

 _"Tell me, do you wanna go home with me? (tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me)/ Tell me, do you wanna come creep with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna get wild with me? (do you wanna go?)/ Tell me, do you wanna go home?/ Tell me, do you wanna go home with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna come creep with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna get wild with me? (oh, oh)/ Tell me, do you wanna go home?_ "

 _"You wanna have some fun? Come ride with me, let's chill/ I'll take you to a place, and both of us get ill/ 'Cause I'm feeling you, just tell me what to do, baby/ Take my hand, let's go, that's all I wanna do/ Fellas wondering how I stepped with you/ 'Cause my game was tight, everything turned out right that night/ Tell me..."_

Shortly after the second verse started, Trina continued to dance on Freddie the way she had been doing, but this time, her back was turned to him, and along with her going back and forth, she also began to grind in his lap in a circular motion as well. He became even harder, and she was even wetter, but more importantly, it had also drawn the attention of the few who had taken their eyes off of Chanel, especially his friends/classmates.

"Hey, is Freddie with that 'Jackie' chick at the bar?" Lisa asked, stunned but amazed and even a little aroused by her friend's current predicament.

"Yeah, that sure is them," Gina answered virtually in the same manner.

"Heh," Chris blurted out. "It's funny, 'cause earlier when she was up on stage, he said to me that he thought he recognized her from somewhere."

"Does he know her better than this?" Lisa asked.

"I doubt it," Chris replied. "But even if he didn't know her before tonight, he's definitely getting to know her right now."

"Oh yes he is," Gina added.

 _"Tell me, do you wanna go home with me? (tell me, tell me, tell me)/ Tell me, do you wanna come creep with me? (it ain't nothing but a thing)/ Tell me, do you wanna get wild with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna go home?/ Tell me, do you wanna go home with me? (you ain't said nothing but a word, baby)/ Tell me, do you wanna come creep with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna get wild with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna go home?"_

"You having fun so far?" Trina asked sexily as she turned back around.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely fun," Freddie replied with a slick smile.

"Well then, check this out."

 _"I'll break you off 'til the sun comes up (baby)/ Come and get and this thing, girl/ Won't tell a soul, it's down low (trust me)/ I'll give you what you want, baby..."_

Because she was facing the counter of the bar, and because the stool was close enough to it, Trina had lifted her legs up and rested her heels on the counter, and she had put her arms behind her and gripped onto Freddie's knees. Once she was situated, she began grinding in his lap, and if he was at attention - both figuratively and literally - before this moment, then he was definitely up and running now.

 _"It's gon' get freaky 'cause I'm in the mood (get nasty)/ Get wild up on my side, baby/ I wanna get in where I fit in, baby (baby)/ Tell me, do you wanna go?_ "

Freddie wasn't the only one on notice because of Trina's display. The female bartender was watching as well, along with some of the other patrons, which of course included Lisa, Gina and Chris. Chanel had even caught a glimpse of it, and it had both aroused her and motivated her to finish her second time on stage on a strong note. But most of all, it was encouraging Trina and giving her the idea that she ought to take things a step further after the song was over.

 _"(I gotta have you all to myself, yes I do) Tell me, do you wanna go home with me?/ Tell me, do you wanna come creep with me? (I've been digging you)/ Tell me, do you wanna get wild with me? (I like your style)/ Tell me, do you wanna go home? (I like the way you move, yes I do.)"_

"So how'd you like your first dance?" Trina asked as the song ended and after she got off of him and stood back up.

"That was... that was pretty awesome," Freddie replied.

"Awesome, huh? That's good to know, considering that wasn't my best work."

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked in a confused tone.

"I'll just say it like this. If you thought what I just did was good, then wait 'til you see what I'm gonna do to you next," Trina replied seductively. "Come with me, and bring your beer."

Trina then took Freddie's hand and led him presumably to one of the V.I.P rooms. Meanwhile, Lisa, Chris and Gina looked on in awe as they saw their best friend walk off with the gorgeous stripper.

"Hey, you know a minute ago how I said that Freddie was definitely getting to know that 'Jackie' chick?" Chris wondered.

"Oh yeah, Chris, we know," Lisa began in response. "What's your point?"

"If he was just getting to know her then, right about now, they're about to be the best of friends."

"That lucky son of a bitch," Gina said. It was simply meant as a joke, but it still drew stares in her direction from Lisa and Chris.

 **And there it is, people. Now you know one part of what it might have been like if Freddie met Trina before "Whiz/Grunch...", particularly at her old job in her brief city of residence. As you can see, our favorite tech genius is currently the product of envy at The Naked Longhorn, especially amongst his buddies. Hopefully, you enjoyed the latest go-round just in time for the holiday. It's not actually a Halloween-themed story, but like the story I posted last year, maybe it's "A Definite Treat". No pun or plug intended... sort of.**

 **But anyway, that's all for this latest installment of "The Woman With The Golden Touch". Good night (or good morning), have a happy, safe and fun Halloween, eat as much candy as you can, and save a horse and ride a stripper. Or is it "let a stripper ride you"? Anyway, I'm out of here. Peace!**

 **(Songs featured and referenced in this chapter: "Goin' Down For Real" by Flo Rida featuring Sage The Gemini, "Diamonds" by Rihanna, "All Star" by Smash Mouth, "Sex And Candy" by Marcy Playground, and "Tell Me Do U Wanna" by Ginuwine. All songs belong to the respective artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their release. No copyright infringement is intended.)**


	3. Strip Dreams Are Made Of These (Part 2)

**Dan and Nick own _iCarly_ and _Victorious._ The songs featured and referenced in the chapter and throughout the story belong to the artists, writers, producers and labels responsible for their release. The Naked Longhorn, especially the room named "The Hidden Gem", is the only thing that's mine.**

 **Last chapter, we saw Freddie and his friends walk into The Naked Longhorn, and the ladies there gave them plenty of attention, especially when our favorite tech producer ran into a certain martial arts loving diva. Now they're headed for a private room, and long story short, Freddie and Trina are about to get even more acquainted. Now, of course, this includes a semi-lemon and plenty of nudity, so if you ain't old enough, or if lemons don't suit you well, then as usual, I suggest that you leave now. But for the rest of you, I now present to you the latest installment of "The Woman With The Golden Touch". Enjoy.**

 **(** **Flashback)**

 _"So how'd you like your first dance?" Trina asked as the song ended and after she got off of him and stood back up._

 _"That was... that was pretty awesome," Freddie replied._

 _"Awesome, huh? That's good to know, considering that wasn't my best work."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked in a confused tone._

 _"I'll just say it like this. If you thought what I just did was good, then wait 'til you see what I'm gonna do to you next," Trina replied seductively. "Come with me, and bring your beer."_

 _Trina then took Freddie's hand and led him presumably to one of the V.I.P rooms. Meanwhile, Lisa, Chris and Gina looked on in awe as they saw their best friend walk off with the gorgeous stripper._

 _"Hey, you know a minute ago how I said that Freddie was definitely getting to know that 'Jackie' chick?" Chris wondered._

 _"Oh yeah, Chris, we know," Lisa began in response. "What's your point?"_

 _"If he was just getting to know her then, right about now, they're about to be the best of friends."_

 _"That lucky son of a bitch," Gina said. It was simply meant as a joke, but it still drew stares in her direction from Lisa and Chris._

 **(The Naked Longhorn, Austin, Texas; Saturday night/Sunday morning, Spring Break 2015, between 12:30 and 1AM)**

 **She had danced for him at the bar just a short time ago, and now Trina was leading Freddie through the hallway** that contained the V.I.P rooms. Despite carrying his bottle of Michaels Lite that was still at least halfway full, Freddie was still pretty sober, which would work to his advantage in the immediate future.

Meanwhile, Trina was still looking for a suitable room for her and Freddie to go into, when suddenly, she remembered the room at the back of the hallway, which led to her flashing an ecstatic and scheming smile. Despite the room's still excellent condition, it was a hardly used space, and it was only part of the reason behind its name, which would soon be revealed to Freddie.

"You seem pretty psyched about this room, not that I think something's wrong with that," Freddie said in a mildly upbeat manner.

"Well, why wouldn't I be? Just look around," Trina began happily. "It's a pretty awesome setup."

Sure enough, the room was awesome, to put it lightly, and if Trina wasn't so modest in her description, it could be said that it was nearly every man's dream room. To start with, there was a large flat-screen TV attached to the wall, and it took the same amount of space as the middle section of a chalkboard. Then directly underneath the TV was a table armed with an modernized boombox, which had a digital radio, a CD player, a two-tape cassette deck, a slot that held a PearPod or any other digital music player, and multiple USB ports which would allow it to be hooked up to a TV or computer. And directly across from and on the left-hand side of the TV, there was a pair of black couches, and in between the TV and the couch directly across from it, there was a matching ottoman that doubled as another table. But the thing that truly made the room a prize was about to be explained, and he would soon find out why it was so beneficial to what would happen for the rest of the night at the club.

"But see, that's only part of what makes this room great," Trina continued. "This room is something I like to call 'The Hidden Gem', and there's a couple of reasons for that. To start with, even though this room is like something built in somebody's dreams, hardly anybody comes in here."

"And what's the other reason for it?" Freddie asked.

"Well, look around. Tell me, what else do you see in this room?"

"I don't see anything else."

"Exactly," Trina said in a slightly upbeat tone. "There aren't any cameras or any other kind of surveillance equipment in here. So, do you know what that means?"

"We... we aren't being watched?"

"Mmm-hmm, and since nobody can see or hear us and what we're doing, that means that there are absolutely no rules right now. So while we're in here, we can have our way with each other."

"That sounds like fun," Freddie said, happy but still surprised that he had gotten as far as he had up to this point.

"It will be," Trina replied seductively. "All you have to do is sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

Trina then walked over to the boombox and grabbed her PearPod as she started searching for different songs to dance to. After about a minute of searching and scrolling, she had found the right song for her first go-round in the secluded room. Once it was cued up, she placed it on the deck of the boombox before seductively walking over to Freddie as the music started.

 _"Shorty, swing my way/ sure look good to me/ Now, would you please swing my way?/ Shorty, swing my way."_

With her back turned to Freddie, but also standing between his legs, Trina swayed her hips back and forth and from side to side, before eventually sitting in his lap and grinding on top of him. At first, it was in a simple manner, as she placed her hands on Freddie's knees while she danced on the college student. Before long, though, she leaned forward and grabbed onto the ottoman in front of them, and once she had a hold of the furniture, her moves became more forceful, but they were still erotic and sexual in nature. Trina even felt comfortable enough to let Freddie get hands-on with the situation.

"You don't have to just watch, you know," Trina said sexily as she looked back at Freddie. This was a clear sign that the "no touching" rule was out of the window at this point, and there was little hesitation on Freddie's part before gliding his left hand across Trina's ass and eventually slapping it and briefly squeezing it. "Now, that's more like it."

 _"I stepped off in a club on a Friday night, lookin' for a man that would do me right/ First move that I made was on the dance floor/ Got down one time, then I went for more/ Physical action, what's happening now/ Saw this young player dip through the crowd/ Looked over to my left and told my girl/ 'Hey, if I see him again, I'ma have to say, I'ma have to say'..."_

 _"Shorty, swing my way/ sure look good to me/ Now, would you please swing my way?/ Shorty, swing my way (swing it over here, shorty)/ Shorty, swing my way/ sure look good to me/ Now, would you please swing my way?/ Shorty, swing my way."_

Meanwhile, as he grabbed Trina's ass, Freddie reached over for his beer - which miraculously was still cold - and had taken a quick drink from it, when Trina suddenly turned back around to face him as she sat in his lap. She noticed that the bottle was still at least halfway full when she had come up with a quick idea.

"Can I have some?" Trina asked seductively.

"Sure," Freddie answered with a mischievous looking smile before handing Trina the bottle.

He simply watched as she took the bottle from him, but Freddie didn't anticipate what Trina would do once she had it. As she took the beer in her right hand, Trina also pulled down her tube top bra with her left, which left her breasts exposed to the U-Dub student in front of her. Once she did this, she poured some of the alcohol on each tit and quickly lapped it up before it all went away.

 _"I got off the floor, tryin' to find this man/ Lookin' all around, doing all I can/ Damn, he sure look (fine)/ By the end of the night, he's gonna be (mine)/ I thought to myself, 'he couldn't've gone far'/ Then I saw him again standing by the bar/ So far, everything is going my way/ Now that I found him, I'ma have to say..."_

Freddie looked on with amazement (even if it wasn't fully expressed on his face) as Trina, for lack of a better expression, drank from her own mugs before giving his beer back to him. Sensing that he may have liked and been turned on by it, Trina had the idea to give Freddie the same opportunity before she got back to dancing for him.

"Like what you see?" Trina asked sexily.

"Yeah, I do. I did," Freddie replied.

"Wanna try it out yourself?"

"Yeah, why not?"

 _"Shorty, swing my way/ sure look good to me/ Now, would you please swing my way?/ Shorty, swing my way."_

As she got back in his lap, Freddie took his beer and poured it onto Trina's right before going over to taste what was left. Once he did that, he followed suit on the left, but this time, after lapping up the alcohol, he began sucking on the breast, a move that seemed to excite Trina, which was made evident when she moaned and tilted her head back as he did so.

"Somebody's having fun, I see," Trina said with a smile once everything was over.

"Who wouldn't have fun if they were doing this?" Freddie replied as he sat back against the couch.

"Well, as great as that was, I need to get back to my job."

 _"Got to get up the nerve to get my swerve on (swerve on)/ Gotta do it fast or he'll be gone (gone)/ 'Cause of the beat, just my luck/ That somebody else will scoop him up/ Can't have that, wanna be that girl that find herself a perfect match/ Didn't wanna come off as bein' too fly, got contact eye to eye/ Then I walked over to him slowly/ said 'I know that you don't know me/ But this might be my only shot at a tenderoni'/ he told me that we can do this/ ''Cause a girl like you, I can't resist'/ Got straight to the point, no time to play/ Didn't need no game, just had to say..."_

Trina was doing a normal grinding motion in Freddie's lap when she initially got back to dancing for him, but as time went on, she leaned back and rested her hands on his knees as she moved like she was riding him, and eventually, just as she had done when they were at the bar, she put her legs up on the top of the couch and was virtually spread eagle as she worked herself back and forth on him. For a brief moment in time, Trina was doing this with her eyes closed, but when she opened them again, she saw Freddie looking down at her through her legs before eventually making eye contact with her. She picked up on the satisfied and mischievous smile that he had flashed, so in return, she had smiled back at him in a sexy manner herself.

 _"Shorty, swing my way/ sure look good to me/ Now, would you please swing my way?/ Shorty, swing my way (swing it over here, shorty)/ Shorty, swing my way/ sure look good to me/ Now, would you please swing my way?/ Shorty, swing my way."_

 _"I'll hold you tight, all through the night/ Anything that you want, I'll keep it crunk/ Boy, you're gonna see how good it can be/ Just come to me, ah/ I'll hold you tight, all through the night/ anything that you want, I'll keep it crunk/ Boy, you're gonna see how good it can be/ Just come to me, ah..."_

After she was done leaning and grinding on Freddie, Trina then got up and took off her heels and her tube top before getting back on the couch. After she got back in his lap, she started moving up and down on top of him as if she was riding him. Then she turned around facing away from him and began to grind on him just like she had done more than once throughout the night. But now, Trina had reached back and ran her hands around Freddie's head as best as she could. He didn't seem to mind this, as he was more worried about the way she was moving around in his lap. In fact, the more Trina kept working her ass on him, the stiffer Freddie continued to get, and she had apparently picked up on this when she felt him as their crotches aligned. Trina seemed to be just as turned on as Freddie was, because as this happened, she let out a quick moan, and while it wasn't particularly loud, it was still audible enough for Freddie to hear over the music.

 _"Shorty, swing my way/ sure look good to me/ Now, would you please swing my way?/ Shorty, swing my way (swing it over here, shorty)."_

 _"You're lookin' good, shorty, g_ _ood, sure 'nuff good enough for me/_ _You're lookin' good, shorty, g_ _ood, sure 'nuff good enough for me/_ _You're lookin' good, shorty, g_ _ood, sure 'nuff good enough for me/_ _You're lookin' good, shorty, s_ _o swing it over to me."_

The song was near its end, but Trina was still grinding and moving around on top of Freddie. With every extra bit of movement, there was a small wet heat building between her legs, and moisture aside, there was an even bigger fire growing in her mind. Trina was drawn to Freddie in a way that didn't usually happen when she danced for someone else, and furthermore, she was reaching the conclusion that simply dancing was not enough for her. She wanted to take things to a deeper level, to a place where she didn't usually go under normal circumstances. She sensed that things were different, and even if it didn't happen during the next song, Trina wanted to see how much further things could before they left the club, and maybe even after that.

 _"I've been watching you from across the room/ I wanna know your name/ Would you swing my way?/ Shorty, come my way, swing my way, ohhh/ Swing my way, swing my way/ Swing my way, shorty, ohhh, yeah..."_

Just before the next song came on, Trina turned around to face Freddie again, and rather than sit directly on top of him, she hovered over him with her hands resting on his shoulders.

"So, you still having fun?" Trina asked seductively.

"Yeah, I am," Freddie replied.

"What'd you think of that last dance?"

"Hmm, it was pretty good," Freddie answered in a humorous manner.

"Only 'pretty good'? Because from what I understand... I did a lot better than that."

The pause in Trina's sentence came because she had taken her right hand and used it to rub on Freddie's dick through the outside of his pants. This caused him to drop his head back against the couch and let out a slight groan, which made Trina smile even more.

 _"Tonight, he's mine"_ is what briefly popped into Trina's head before she released her hold on Freddie's shaft. No sooner than she did, the next song on her PearPod began to play, with a strong go-go style bass line blasting through the speakers of the boombox. She stood up and turned around to face away from Freddie again, and as she did so this time, she put her hands on her hips before moving from side to side, following along with a dance routine that was done at the beginning of the song's video.

 _"Oh, been tryin' to let it go/ Tryin' to keep my eyes closed/ Tryin' to keep it just like before/ The times we never even thought to speak/ Don't wanna tell you what it is/ Ooh wee, it felt so serious/ Got me thinkin' just too much/ I wanna set it off, but..."_

 _"It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ You did this one thing my soul may be feelin'/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)/ It's this one thing that caught me slippin'/ It's this one thing, I want to admit it/ You did this one thing, and I was so with it/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)..."_

Before the next verse had started, Trina had walked back to the couch, but instead of simply sitting on his lap, she stood over Freddie after she climbed on the cushion of the spot he was sitting in. She then put her hands on her hips as she sexily swung them from side to side. Once she completed that move, she turned around to face away from him again, and she got down in a squat-like position with her hands on her knees and began working her body, especially her ass and hips, up and down and side to side.

 _"Hey, we don't know each other well/ So why I keep pickin' up my cell?/ Memories just keep ringin' bells (ding, dong, ding, dong, ding)/ Hear voices I don't wanna understand (yeah)/ My car keys are jinglin' in my hand (yeah)/ My high heels are clickin' towards your door (ding, dong, ding, dong, ding)..."_

Eventually at some point while she was still dancing, Trina turned her head to look at Freddie, and as they made eye contact with each other, their looks made it clear without one word that they both wanted a lot more than just dancing to come from this night. But the U-Dub student had no idea just how fast the waitress/dancer wanted to make that possible. Even if it didn't happen before the current song ended, Trina had absolutely no intention on letting Freddie walk out of "The Hidden Gem", or The Naked Longhorn in general, with just a few dances and a bottle of beer.

 _"It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ You did this one thing my soul may be feelin'/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)/ It's this one thing that caught me slippin' (oh)/ It's this one thing, I want to admit it (ohhh)/ You did this one thing, and I was so with it (yeah)/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)..."_

 _"(Ayyy) And baby, I just can't believe it (ayyyy)/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)/ I can't deny, tired of tryin'/ Nothing left to do but to keep on seein' you/ I'm hopin' you can keep a secret/ For me, for me, for me, (did what you did, yeah)..."_

After practically waving her ass in Freddie's face for a good stretch of time, Trina turned around and sat back in his lap and began to grind on top of him. While on one hand, he enjoyed every bit of what Trina was doing, Freddie really wasn't putting a lot of mental emphasis on her dancing, choosing instead to simply sit back and enjoy the show. But that changed when, just before the end of the bridge/third verse, Trina leaned into him and did something he didn't expect or anticipate her to do. She kissed him. Trina of course liked what was going on, and while he was caught off guard by the sudden lip-lock, Freddie liked it too, and as a result, he gladly returned the kiss, along with getting a good squeeze of her ass as well.

 _"It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ You did this one thing my soul may be feelin'/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)/ It's this one thing that caught me slippin' (caught me slippin')/ It's this one thing, I want to admit it (oh)/ You did this one thing, and I was so with it (hey)/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)..."_

With their lips and tongues doing battle, so to speak, and with Freddie having a great hold on her backside, Trina rubbed on the back of his head with one hand and rubbed on the inside of his legs with the other. Before she took her hand away, she nudged the tip of his penis as she landed in between his legs. Because of this, Trina became aware of the growing stiffness in the spring breaker's pants, and as a result, it made her wetter (even if he couldn't tell), and it led her to keep kissing him.

 _"It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ You did this one thing my soul may be feelin'/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)/ It's this one thing that caught me slippin'/ It's this one thing, I want to admit it/ You did this one thing, and I was so with it/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)/_ _It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ It's this one thing that got me trippin'/ You did this one thing my soul may be feelin'/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)/ It's this one thing that caught me slippin'/ It's this one thing, I want to admit it/ You did this one thing, and I was so with it/ It's this one thing you did (oh oh ohh)..."_

After the song ended and the pair broke apart from their kiss, Trina looked in Freddie's eyes after letting out a quick gasp. While it wasn't loud or drawn out, it was audible enough for the U-Dub student to notice, and as a result, he stopped to check on the gorgeous dancer attached to his lap.

"You okay?" Freddie asked with concern and a bit of caution.

"I should be asking you that," Trina joked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "But yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I heard you gasp, and usually, that's not a good sign."

"Okay, I... I guess that I'm a little nervous," Trina said after taking a breath.

"Okay, why would _you_ be nervous?" Freddie asked in confusion.

"Because... usually, when I dance, it's not like this. I go up on stage and I do my thing, and then I do a few table dances, and every so often, I might go with somebody to one of the other rooms. But before tonight, I never brought anybody back to _this_ room, no matter how much I like them or how attractive I think they are. I definitely haven't danced for free or kissed anyone that I danced for before either. But with you, it's... it's something different. This might sound mushy and sappy as hell, but I feel something different with you. And it's not just because of how you look or because you're the guy from 'iCarly' or whatever. As soon as I laid eyes on you when I was on stage, even before I remembered who you are, something clicked within me, and I wanted you from that very second. And I don't know what you're gonna do for the rest of the time you're in Texas, or even what you planned to do after you leave here tonight. But I don't think it would be enough if I just danced for you and have that be it."

"Okay, so... if I'm hearing you right, you wanna have sex?" Freddie asked, hoping there wasn't any confusion about what Trina just told him.

"Yeah, I do," Trina said with a bit of nervousness. "I know it's so fast and so sudden, and that it makes me look - "

"Trina, don't worry about that. I know that you said that you're not usually like this, so it doesn't really make you look like anything. Besides, it wouldn't truly be Spring Break if I didn't get laid at some point before I left."

The sudden vote of approval and confidence made Trina smile, and it made her kiss Freddie again. She ran her hands on his stomach as she slipped them under his white T-shirt while they locked lips, so he did her one better and just got rid of his shirt altogether. Another song came on the PearPod as this was happening, and once Freddie tossed his shirt, Trina began kissing him all around his body, starting at his neck, and going all the way down to his stomach.

 _"It never really mattered too much to me, that you were just too damned old for me/ All that really mattered was you were my boyfriend/ And baby, that's all that mattered to me..."_

 _"Let me love you down, even if it takes all night/ Let me love you down, you know it's got to be so right..."_

After kissing Freddie on his stomach, and briefly licking inside of his navel, Trina knelt down in front of him and unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Once she pulled the jeans and his boxers down until the waistbands of both articles of clothing were under his knees, she then grabbed his dick with her right hand and stroked him for a few seconds before putting him in her mouth and beginning to suck him off. As she began working him orally, Freddie couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his shaft being engulfed between Trina's first pair of lips. This encouraged the dancer to go even faster as she bobbed her head up and down while she devoured on the college student's rod of flesh.

 _"Remember when I drove you home from work?/ I love the way when you kissed me bye, mmm/ All your friends think I'm just too young for you/ But you tell 'em that I can do what girls their age can do/ Oh babe..."_

 _"Let me love you down, ev_ _en if it takes all night/_ _Let me love you down, yo_ _u know it's got to be so right/_ _Let me love you down, e_ _ven if it takes all night/_ _Let me love you down, y_ _ou know it's got to be so right (oh)..."_

As the song continued, so did Trina's oral showcase, as she kept sucking and blowing Freddie. Along with working the Seattle native's shaft, the dancer/waitress also sucked on his balls and jerked him off again in the process. Freddie had let out a few moans and even a groan or two while this was happening, but by no means was he the only one who was enjoying the current situation, as Trina, who was stroking him with her right hand when she wasn't sucking him, had taken her left hand and practically shoved it down her shorts and began to furiously rub her clit and lower lips. She had already been wet when this had all started, but the feeling of having Freddie in her mouth, along with the thought of having him in other places, had damn near soaked the area between Trina's legs, and not only had it caused her to take off her shorts (which now left her completely naked), but it also gave her another idea about what to do next.

 _"It never really mattered too much to me, that they were just too damned blind to see (blind to see, mmm)/ As long as I can love you down, baby, just be my man/ That's all that mattered to me..."_

 _Let me love you down, even if it takes all night/ Let me love you down, you know it's got to be so right/ Let me love you down, ooh/ Let me love you down, I know, I know I could..."_

"Hey, I have an idea."

Trina got up from her knees off of the floor after she said this, and she then instructed Freddie to turn his body sideways on the couch. The ex-techie was now laying down with his head against the right headrest and his feet touching the left. No sooner than he was adjusted, Trina had climbed on top of him facing away from him, and in just seconds, Freddie had a face full of ass after Trina backed herself up into his face to get into the 69 position. And he didn't waste time running his tongue on her clit and lower lips as she got back to blowing him.

 _"Love you down, down, ooh/ Love you down, down, no, no, no, no, no, no, no/ Let me love you, I wanna love you down, mmm/ Let me love you, I wanna love you doooown, baby..."_

Trina was trying as best as she could to keep sucking Freddie off with the same tenacity and fervor as she had when she first started, and to a degree, it was working. But as he continued to run his tongue on her button of flesh and in and around her opening, her job, for lack of a better description, and just like his penis, was getting harder with every move that was made. Trina did continue to suck him and at one point, she even stopped to suck on his balls, and sure enough, Freddie did enjoy it. But when he stopped simply licking the nipple between her legs and began to suck on it, it appeared that the future U-Dub graduate was one-upping the dancer/waitress, and it was made apparent in her moans and cries.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh yeah. Oh fuck," Trina called out. "Yeah Freddie, suck it. Suck that fucking clit. Oh GOD, yes."

"You like that, huh, Trina?" Freddie replied. "You like me sucking your clit like you're sucking my cock?"

"Shit, yes, I like it. I love it."

"Then what about this?"

Freddie took his right hand off of Trina's right hip and stuck his index and middle fingers into her vagina before pumping them in and out of said entrance. After he had done this for a few seconds, he lifted his head up and stuck his tongue out as the tip reached her asshole. When they connected, Freddie licked up, down and around her brown-eye, and he even tried shoving his tongue straight through. Regardless of what he was doing with his tongue, Trina enjoyed every bit of Freddie licking her around and in her tighter and more sensitive hole. Her moans and cries were echoing throughout the room, or they would have been if she didn't have a mouthful of Benson while he was busy "eating the groceries" **(for those of you who don't know, that is a real term/expression. Look it up.).**

When Freddie had briefly stopped his oral attack on Trina's backdoor, she took his shaft out of her mouth and began jacking him off again, and in the process, she had a chance to regroup before getting back to the blowjob. She had licked the tip for a brief stretch, but just as she was about to fully engulf Freddie's dick again, Trina's eyes had been drawn to the clock on the PearPod deck, and she noticed that it was 1:15. While there was still another 45 minutes before the club would close to the patrons, she was all too aware of and familiar with the chaos that was the dressing room after closing time. But more importantly, Trina realized that the faster she got out of her club get-up, the faster she could leave and finish what she started with Freddie.

"Can I ask you something?" Trina asked just as she stopped licking him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Freddie replied while he ran his hands on Trina's ass.

"I have to go and get ready to leave, but I was wondering... if you wanted to go home and pick up where we're leaving off now."

"Well, if we've gone this far, then why not finish, right? But I brought my friends here with me, and I can't just leave them without any way back."

"I could take you back to your hotel, that is, if you don't wanna go back to my place."

"We could go there, but like I said, I..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you and your friends gonna do after you left here?" Trina asked suddenly after putting her shorts and tube top back on.

"I don't know," Freddie answered as he put on his shirt and fixed his jeans and boxers. "This was the only true plan for the night. We probably would have just winged it after this."

"Well, why don't you do this? You can leave the car you have with your friends, and then that way, I can take you to my place or your hotel. Wherever you wanna go is up to you, but you gotta figure it out by the time I come back. As fun as it might sound, I can't fuck you in the parking lot, or at least that's not what I'm aiming to do."

"'I got it," Freddie said after giving a slight laugh to the last part of Trina's comment.

"Good," Trina replied before going in to kiss him. "I'll see you in a little while."

Trina then walked out of "The Hidden Gem", with Freddie not too far behind. Just seconds after he reached the main floor himself, he was approached by his friends, who were plenty interested in his experience with Trina.

"Well, look who finally made it back," Lisa said in a teasing manner.

"You have fun in there, man?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it was... it was pretty good," Freddie answered.

"Bet you got your money's worth in there, didn't you?" Gina added in her own teasing style.

"Yeah, you could say that I did ( _that is, if I actually had to pay her_ ). But listen, I actually needed to talk to you guys about something. I'm actually going back to the hotel after the club closes."

"Really? I mean, I know there's probably not a lot else to get into at this time of the night, but we could have found some parties or something else to do," Gina said.

"Yeah, for real, she has a point, man," Chris added. "All of the clubs might be closed in a little while, but that don't mean that it's not something else jumping off right now. It's gotta be lit somewhere. It is Spring Break after all."

"I know, and the great part about that is we still have another week to do all of that," Freddie said. "But tonight, I gotta pass. I, uh... I have some unfinished business to deal with."

"Damn man, what did you do back there?" Lisa asked jokingly.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Freddie replied in the same way. "But I'm getting a ride back to the hotel, and I figured you guys might have still wanted to hang out, so that's why I'm leaving the car with you."

"Well, thanks for not ditching us and making us wait on a taxi," Lisa said as Freddie handed her the keys. "But seriously, be careful with this 'Jackie' chick, or whatever her name really is. I know she looks like a lot of fun, and in your case, she probably was, but I don't want anything happening to you because you decided to go all the way with this girl. I don't want you dying or getting hurt in any kind of way, and if nothing else, I don't want you going back to Seattle with some shit that can't be cured."

"I know you don't want that, because I don't want that either. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to me if I can help it. I'm a big boy, Lis'."

"Oh, trust me, I know you are. But I'm serious, Freddie. If we get back to the hotel and we find out something fucked up has gone down, then I'm calling your mom, 911 and a lawyer."

"It's good to know you're looking out for me, but I don't think all of that will be necessary. I'll see you guys later."

Freddie hugged Lisa and Gina and high-fived Chris before walking off and sitting at one of tables closest to the entrance. Meanwhile, his friends further discussed his rendezvous that was coming in the immediate future.

"Okay, I get why you would call 911 and Mrs. Benson, but why exactly would you have to call a lawyer if something happened to Freddie?" Gina asked.

"Because if something happens to Freddie, then _I'm_ gonna need a lawyer, because that 'Jackie' bitch won't live to dance another night if she does anything to our guy," Lisa answered, a hint of anger noticeable in her voice because of her thinking about the possibility of Freddie being killed or hurt, among other things.

"That'd be something to tell everybody when we get back to school," Chris began. "You won't be coming back or graduating next year because you came out here and caught a murder charge."

"You two are joking around, but I'm serious," Lisa added after hearing Chris' comment, which got a laugh out of Gina.

"Well, look, it's like Freddie said," Gina began. "Everything's gonna be fine, so you won't have to do any of that. Trust us, Freddie's gonna be okay."

"He better be," Lisa said..

 **A little over a half hour later, and with at least five minutes before customers had to hit the exit, Trina had emerged from the dressing room and** out onto the main floor, armed with a small backpack, now wearing her hair straight and simply dressed in a white tank top, green and black shorts, and black and white sandals. It didn't take long for her to spot Freddie, and once she did, she walked over to the table where he was sitting.

"Hey you," Trina said as she approached Freddie.

"Oh, hey," Freddie replied after Trina came by. "So, you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am, so, where _are_ we going?"

"Back to my hotel. Turns out that they really were planning to hang out a little bit longer after this closed down for the night, so it'll just be me and you there."

"Well, that sounds good. So, I'm ready if you are. Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

With that, Freddie was led by Trina to her red droptop convertible, and once they got in, they were off and running - or driving - and ready to finish everything they began in the "Hidden Gem" of The Naked Longhorn. There wasn't any certainty to what would happen exactly once they got to Freddie's hotel, but it was fair to say that they were happily anxious and ready to find out.

 **And there it goes. People say there's no sex in the champagne room, but there is some in "The Hidden Gem". Now it's time for Freddie and Trina to finish what they started once they get to his hotel, and that's happening next chapter, whenever that is. And I don't know about you, but I think everybody needs at least one friend like Lisa in their lives. That woman doesn't play around. But anyway, that's it for now. Be good, be safe, have fun, and stay away from bets that make you say "yes" to everything. I'm out!**

 **(NOTE: Songs featured and referenced in this chapter are "Swing My Way" by K.P. & Envyi, "1 Thing" by Amerie, "Love You Down" (originally performed by Ready For The World) by INOJ, and "Post To Be" by Omarion featuring Chris Brown and Jhene Aiko. All songs are the property of the artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their release. No copyright infringement is intended.)**


	4. It's All In The Mind

**Dan and Nick own _iCarly_ and _Victorious._ The University of Washington, or "U-Dub", belongs to The University of Washington. I just own the characters Lisa, Gina and Chris, The Naked Longhorn (including the room "The Hidden Gem"), SaveHut, The Taylor-Judge Inn, Spartan Condoms, Rocketslide, Angeles Village and Starcash.**

 **So far in this story, there's been one of Freddie and Trina's first dates, an eventful trip to The Naked Longhorn, and now, you'll get to see what happens when he takes her back to the hotel. Now that means that there's plenty of lemon about to happen, so I shouldn't need to say this, but I will: if you're not old enough or if lemon scenes in fanfics aren't for you, then go now. And if anything seems off or just generally unrealistic, remember that this is fantasy. That same reason should also keep somebody from saying that about what's about to go on in this chapter.**

 **Now that I said that, with no further delaying or hesitation, here's the fourth chapter of "The Woman With The Golden Touch". Enjoy.**

 **(Taylor-Judge Inn, Austin, Texas; Saturday night/Sunday morning, Spring Break 2015; sometime between 2:30 and 2:45AM)**

 **After leaving The Naked Longhorn, and briefly stopping at SaveHut, Freddie and Trina were at the Taylor-Judge Inn where he and his friends would be** staying through the week of Spring Break. However, Lisa, Gina and Chris were still out on the town, so it allowed Freddie to bring Trina back to their room at the hotel in order to finish what they started at the strip club.

To avoid the rush of other guests - most of whom were other college students that were their age, and possibly the attention of a nosy front-desk attendent, Freddie suggested to Trina that they should go through one of the side entrances. When they got inside, aside from a young couple running through the hallway and another young man at the ice machine, the area they walked through was surprisingly empty, so it allowed them to quickly get on the elevator to go the floor Freddie and his friends were staying on.

Once they were on the elevator and it started moving, Freddie had backed Trina in the left rear corner and began kissing her while gripping onto her waist. She gladly returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck, and deep down, it was a welcomed action for the dancer/waitress, because after their trip to SaveHut, the car ride back to the hotel was suddenly quiet. After about a minute or so, the pair had broke apart from the lips, although this didn't stop Freddie from kissing her on the right side of her neck, while Trina blew into and lightly bit on his right ear, along with running her hands under his shirt again. The bout of silence dawned on her, and while she didn't want to ruin the moment or mood, she also was concerned that Freddie might have wanted to back out.

"This is probably the wrong thing to talk about right now, but you were pretty quiet when we left SaveHut," Trina said. "Something bothering you?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Freddie replied. "I... I was just thinking, that's all."

"You're a step ahead of most guys in your predicament," Trina joked. "So what exactly were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just everything that happened at the strip club and in the car before we got to the store, and what might happen once we got here."

To Freddie's credit, he was telling the truth about what he and Trina had been up to. Along with what the dancing, kissing and oral sex in the "Hidden Gem", the pair had kissed some more and, especially in Freddie's case, had gotten hands-on with each other, particularly between each other's legs before Trina eventually drove from The Naked Longhorn. But Freddie had also thought about the talk that he had with his friends, mainly Lisa, before he left with Trina, and even though she had proven herself trustworthy so far, he didn't and couldn't ignore the fact that Lisa was on to something, but he didn't want to mention it to Trina out of a slight fear that he would have blown what was basically a sure thing. However...

"Listen, I don't know what you said when you talked about when you met up with your friends before we left, but I basically have an idea," Trina said.

"Wait, Trina, it's not what you - "

Before Freddie could finish, Trina continued, "look, I know what people usually say when they see a friend or whoever else leaving with a stripper. 'Don't let her rip you off', 'wear some protection if you're hooking up with that skank', 'see if she'll hook up with all of us', and other crazy-ass things like that. So whatever it is, it won't phase me."

"Okay, Lisa, she did tell me to be careful, but she didn't say it the way you just described it," Freddie explained. "Besides, I don't really think that you're like that or that being with you is gonna endanger me in some kind of way. Not because I'm naïve or trust you too easily, but I don't and didn't see anything that says I should stay away from you. If I did, I would have left you at the strip club. Besides, you said it yourself that you usually don't do this, so I took your word for it and trusted you. And looking back on it now, I kind of wanted you once I saw you on stage, even before I figured out who you were. So I - "

Having heard enough of Freddie trying to explain himself, Trina kissed him some more, and this time, she hooked her right leg around his left, and she also had her right hand running through his head, while her left hand went down his back. When she stopped, she looked up at him before saying, "If I thought you were like most of the other guys I came across, then I wouldn't have ever done any of what I did at the club earlier, and I definitely wouldn't be here in this elevator fooling around with you. Besides, I think I said that I felt something different about you not too long before we licked and sucked each other. So you don't have to explain yourself to me."

No sooner than Trina finished talking, there was the ding that signaled that the elevator had stopped and opened, and luckily, this happened because they had gotten on Freddie's floor. After seeing the door open, Trina turned back to Freddie and asked him, "so, are we gonna stay here, or will you show me to your room?"

Freddie then took Trina by the hand as they both walked out of the elevator. A couple of minutes later, they were in his room, and as it turned out, it was a two-room suite. After she looked around and told him that it was a nice place that they had, to which he responded with a simple "thanks", he brought her to the room that he was sharing with Lisa. After flipping the switch that turned on the overhead light, Freddie dropped the SaveHut bag that he had and pulled Trina closer to him as they began kissing again. After about a minute, he went from grabbing and gripping her butt some more to picking her up and holding her as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, which also caused her to let out an excited squeal. They continued to kiss some more as the dancer/waitress tried to hold on to the Spring Breaker, and this kept going for a little bit even as he laid her down on his bed.

Freddie pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his shoes and socks, and he watched Trina take off her tank top and kick off her sandals as he was taking off his jeans and boxers. He went and took her shorts off for her, and he looked at her with a devious smile when he noticed that she was without any underwear to speak of, which she returned instantly. He kneeled down at the edge of the bed and pulled her closer to him, and he was about to begin eating her out again, until he heard...

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Trina said hurriedly when she saw that Freddie was about to stick his head between her legs.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked in confusion as he looked up at Trina.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that we already took care of that back at the club. Maybe you can do it again later, but right now, I need some of that."

Trina sat up slightly before pointing in between Freddie's legs, which meant that she wanted dick, specifically his. After shooting her a look that more or less said "okay then", he stood up and reached for one of the SaveHut bags, and he grabbed one of the boxes of Spartan condoms and a bottle of Rocketslide. The sight of Freddie rubbing the lube on his now condom-covered shaft made Trina even wetter than she was, and in the process, it drove her to run her right hand between her legs as she started rubbing on her clit and lower lips as she watched. With him wrapped and lubed up and her having briefly gotten off for the moment, Freddie got on the bed and nestled himself between her legs, and after rubbing his shaft against her opening a couple of times, he found his way inside of Trina.

Although Freddie's strokes were slow and gentle to start with, they were apparently still good enough for Trina, as she had let out quiet but still noticeable gasps and moans with every back-and-forth and in-and-out. Meanwhile, for him, even though it was just getting started, he was already convinced that he was having some of the best sex of his life, due to the hot, wet and tightening grip that her walls had on his shaft that he was feeling even with the condom on. The feeling encouraged Freddie to go faster as his body became more upright while he was nestled between Trina's legs, and as he pushed said parts apart and held onto the space at the back of her knees, his pumps became faster and somewhat more forceful, and not only did Trina's cries of pleasure get louder and more frequent, but it also led to her reaching up and running her hands on his abs when he briefly leaned forward again. Several minutes passed, and Freddie continued to push his way in and out of Trina, which had her ecstatic, and it was eventually made known by the ex-diva.

"Uhhhhh. Aaaahhh. Aaaahhh. Uhhhhhahhh. Just like that, Freddie, just like that," Trina moaned out. "Keep going just like that."

Freddie did in fact keep going, and Trina's voice of approval motivated him to go even faster, harder and deeper than he already had been doing, so much to the point that he grabbed onto the headboard while he was doing so. He eventually moved his hands out of the way to keep them from getting smashed as it began to bang against the wall, but it didn't cause him to slow down one bit. In fact, the headboard was knocking on the wall because now, Freddie was practically a human jackhammer with the way he was, for lack of a better term, drilling in and out of Trina. She was just as into it as he was, which was made evident by her grabbing onto his sides near the middle of his back and wrapping her legs even tighter around his waist. He leaned in again, this time to kiss her, which she gladly returned, and once they broke apart, he somehow managed to go even faster, which brought her to her first orgasm. Freddie kept thrusting his way in and out of Trina for another couple of minutes, until suddenly, she thought that a change of pace was in order.

"Think that maybe we can try this another way?" Trina asked in a huffed yet still seductive tone.

"This isn't fun for you?" Freddie asked with a slick smile as he looked down.

"Oh yeah, it's fun, but I think there's a position that would be even better right now."

Once Freddie pulled out of her, Trina had sat up and climbed on top of him when he laid down himself. After she got in his lap, she reached down and took his shaft in her hands and guided it around her lower lips until she had it inside of her. But instead of sitting the normal way, once the two were attached, Trina had leaned back with her legs stretched out and her feet near Freddie's shoulders as she started riding him. He didn't mind it any, as he liked the sight in front of him, and of course, he also enjoyed the feeling of her inner walls gripping and tightening around his dick. Much like she did at the club, Trina moved her body back, forth and side to side, and just as Freddie was enjoying her movement and the moist heat engulfing him - which was proven with his moans and slight groans, she was just as pleased, if not more, with the fact that she was now living what she had envisioned while she was dancing for him at The Naked Longhorn. She might have been controlling the pace at the moment, but the feeling of Freddie sliding in and out of her still overwhelmed her, something that the slightly younger college guy was aware of, even if he was caught up in his own bliss as well.

"You like that?" Freddie asked as he looked up at Trina.

"Yeah, I like it," Trina said as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You must like it too."

"What makes you say that?" Freddie looked at Trina with a smirk as he asked.

"Because I can feel how you feel inside of me while I'm riding you. I can tell that you're really... _growing up_ down there."

"Well, just wait a while longer. You'll get to feel me graduate."

"I thought that was next year."

Even with jokes being told and laughs being made, the ultimate mission for Freddie and Trina was to get each other off, and in spite of the brief stretch of comic relief, the pair of early 20-somethings did just that, with the older Vega sister continuing to move her body on top of the ex-techie. She kept riding him while she was leaning back for another few minutes, until she finally decided to sit up straight and bring her legs back underneath her. The slight change in position didn't stop or slow Trina down, in fact, it caused her to be even more enthusiastic about working herself on Freddie, as she moved her ass even quicker and harder as she went up and down on his cock. Meanwhile, he was pleased enough to grab and smack her ass as she did so, which came after a drawn-out groan and a quick "fuck". She also let out some more cries of pleasure herself, but even more important was that she had leaned forward to grab on the headboard, just as he had done when he was on top of her. Freddie noticed what Trina had just done, and he felt the need to tease the older woman about it.

"It must be getting really good to you, huh? Dick is so good, it makes you hang on for dear life," Freddie said in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, maybe it is, but didn't you do the same thing when you were on top of me?" Trina responded in the same tone. "I don't usually brag about it, but I think my pussy is pretty good too."

"Yeah, it is, but could it handle this?" Before Trina knew it, Freddie grabbed onto her sides and lifted himself up as he pumped through her as if he were still on top. In real life, his infamous "hip-pump" move had been a staple in the bedroom (among other places) that neither Trina nor their eventual wife Jade had grown tired of, and in this instance, it seemed to be working out well for him also. Each upward thrust was forceful, although they came at a relatively normal pace. However, the longer Freddie moved in this position, the harder and faster he went as he pushed himself through her, and as well as he might have been doing before, he was seemingly going beyond that now.

"Oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD. Oh my GOD! Shhhhiitt! Don't stop, Freddie! Please don't stop!" Trina yelled in pleasure as Freddie kept pumping relentlessly inside of her.

"You like that, huh? You like that shit, don't you?" Freddie huffed out in her ear.

"Hell yeah, I like it. I like the way you're fucking me. _Me gusta la forma en que me estás jodiendo_ (I like the way you're fucking me). _Te quiero dentro de mí toda la noche_ (I want you inside of me all night)."

" _Ahí es donde voy a estar , bebé_ (that's where I'm gonna be, baby). _Te voy a follar hasta que no se puede tomar_ (I'm gonna fuck you until you can't take it)."

Seeking to stay true to his word, or at least make it appear as such, Freddie kept pushing and pumping himself up inside of Trina, which was much to her delight and desire. He kept going for another couple of minutes, in which she had reached her second climax, and shortly after that, she laid on top of him for some seconds before lifting her head up so that she could say...

"All of this action, it's got me hungry suddenly."

"Hungry, huh? For what exactly?" Freddie asked sneakily as he made eye contact with Trina.

"You'll see."

Trina sat up and climbed off of Freddie, which left them briefly detached from each other. But in a matter of seconds, she had him back inside of her in a different kind of way when she started sucking him after she pulled off the condom that he had on. On one hand, Freddie was concerned that Trina had taken off the latex shield, but her current display of oral stimulation was practically killing any kind of worry that he might have had.

"Damn girl, you are good," Freddie said as he looked down at Trina while she was blowing him.

"You like that, huh?" Trina replied after she pulled him out of her mouth.

"Hell yes."

"Well, just hang on then, 'cause I'm not finished yet."

In a split second, Trina had Freddie's dick back in her mouth, and she was adamant about ending her blowjob even better than she had started it, as she sucked him as hard and as fast as she could without hurting him. As she repeatedly bobbed her up and down, she practically turned into a human vacuum, something that he didn't seem to mind one bit, as he continued to moan and groan from the wet and sloppy death grip that had been put on his shaft by Trina's mouth. This continued on for another minute or two, and once this was over, after she gave him another condom to put on, she climbed back on top of Freddie, this time facing away from him, and after rubbing his rod against her lower lips for a few seconds, she put him back inside of her.

With her legs open and her feet pressed down on the mattress, Trina began to lift herself up and down on Freddie, going just fast enough to please herself and him. As she rode him, she eventually reached back and pressed her hands onto his midsection, and as she did this, she also started to move her body in a circular motion. For Freddie, it felt good to him just as it did to Trina not only because of him growing harder inside of her as she moved on top of him, but also because it reminded him of some of the moves that she had did when she danced for him earlier in the night. The Spring Breaker couldn't help but to have fun with the thought as the dancer/waitress continued to move on top of him.

"So working poles isn't something you just know how to do at the club," Freddie joked.

"No, it's not," Trina replied with laughter lingering in her voice. "Just be glad that I only work _those_ poles for a living, otherwise you would be out of a few extra dollars."

"Seeing as how I paid you for what you did on stage, I'm in that position anyway. But for what it's worth, if I did have to pay for this, it'd be worth every dollar."

"Glad you feel that way, but you know how you can pay me right now?"

"How?"

"If you talked less and fucked me more."

"Well alright, since you asked so nicely."

Freddie then put his hands back at Trina's sides before gripping onto her hips, and just as he had done when she was facing him, he began pushing himself up and penetrating her with the "hip-pump" move. Also like before, the style of thrusting had put Trina in a heightened state of bliss, as each upward stroke of Freddie's had hit her spots even harder than what had happened when she was controlling the pace - although she was getting plenty of pleasure when she was still steering the ship that was her body, and she made it a point to make sure that Freddie was feeling just as good, if not better.

Meanwhile, he continued to thrust and stroke his way through her inner walls, and while she moaned out in pleasure and ecstasy, he also let out a groan every so often because of the feeling of her tightening around his wood. Her hands were already pressed onto his body, but as Freddie's pumping got even faster and harder, Trina had started reaching back even further and tried gripping onto his chest and arms, as if she were trying to hold on to keep from falling off of him. She might not have fallen off, but even with that, her maintenance of balance didn't keep Trina from getting weak in the knees while Freddie was still pumping inside of her. And more importantly, his moves had her near her third orgasm of the night. Freddie kept going inside of Trina, with his shaft pounding and pulsating through her inner walls. She may have been feeling worked over with every stroke and thrust, but he wasn't immune to the tight and increasingly wet chokehold-like grip that her lower lips had on his "pole". While she moaned, cried and in some instances, even squealed, he had let out a few moans and groans himself, which even included a quiet but drawn out "fuck".

Regardless of who was saying what and making whatever noise, the thing that mattered most was that Trina was near another climax, and with Freddie holding her legs spread open and pulled back as he continued to pound inside of her, she was finally driven over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh fuck, Freddie, I'm gonna cum! Fuck yessss!" Trina yelled out in ecstasy.

"Come on and cum, Trina. Go ahead and cum for me," Freddie replied as he gave a few final thrusts inside of Trina in the current position.

"Oh GOD. Oh my GOD, oh my GOD, I'm coming! I'm coming! Yes, yes, yessss! Oh shit!"

Once her current climax was fully out of her system, Trina had laid back against Freddie after he finished working inside of her. She was on him just long enough to catch her breath and regain enough strength to walk if she needed to, when suddenly, he lifted her off of him and bent her over after turning her around to face the headboard. Once he was behind her, he began stroking himself with his left hand and placed his right hand on Trina's right ass cheek, and as he got close enough, Freddie began licking her clit and vagina. He started by simply licking said body parts, but the longer he tended to her lower lips and love button, he began sucking on them, which had her worked up, so much to the point Trina had reached behind herself and grabbed onto Freddie's head while he was tending to her privates with his tongue.

Eventually, Freddie shifted his attention to Trina's asshole, as he licked it up, down and in a circle, and just like when he was running his tongue on her "pink" area, she was just as pleased, if not more, by the college junior getting a taste of her "brown eye", partly made evident by her squirming and wiggling from his grasp, and the other sign of course being the noise of her moans and gasps.

Before long, Freddie eventually stopped licking and moved his right hand from the meat of Trina's backside, and after spit-lubing and making a "V" shape with his hand, he began finger-banging both of the dancer's private parts, with his ring fingers and pinky in her pussy, and his index and middle fingers in her asshole. The double penetration of a different kind, just like the tongue lashing he had just delivered, was getting the best of Trina, as she continued to jerk, squirm and flinch from his handiwork, so much to the point that she grabbed the headboard while she was being finger-fucked. And of course, there was the repeated chorus of moans that filled the room of the suite. After another minute, and quite possibly two, had passed by, he sensed that she might have had enough of being tasted and poked and prodded, at least by his fingers, and sure enough, just as Freddie had gotten the notion to stop, Trina felt the need to ask...

"So are you gonna play around with me the rest of the night, or can I get some more dick?"

"It's funny you ask, because I was about to get to that," Freddie replied in a mischievous manner as his eyes met with hers.

"Well, could you get back here, since you were already fooling around in that spot?" Trina asked, referring to her tighter hole that Freddie had just been in moments earlier.

"Alright, if that's what you really want."

Freddie briefly got off of the bed and went to the SaveHut bags where the condoms were, and when he returned, he squeezed the previously used bottle of Rocketslide to lube up Trina's backdoor and his shaft, which was still miraculously standing at attention despite the lack thereof in the last few minutes, save for a few seconds of the ex-techie stroking himself. Now back behind the former diva, Freddie grabbed himself with his left hand and held onto Trina with his right, and after teasing her by sliding his dong up and down on her lower lips, he tried easing himself into her asshole. Finally, after trying twice, he was all the way in on the third push.

"You okay?" Freddie asked as he heard Trina hiss while he made his way inside of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trina replied. "Just trying to get comfortable with all of this. I'm more used to something coming out of this hole instead going in it."

"Well, just let me know if it hurts, and I'll stop," Freddie added after quickly laughing at Trina's comment.

"I will, now just fuck me."

Freddie did as Trina asked, albeit slowly, as he moved in and out of her smaller and tighter entrance. In spite of the lack of speed or force from his thrusts, they still sent a mix of pleasure and pain throughout her body, and the pleasure part of it is what caused her at one point to reach between her legs and play with his balls before rubbing herself. Once a couple of minutes went by, Freddie picked up the pace as he pushed through Trina's backdoor, and as he did so, she began to moan again, and as much as he wanted to keep going, he was beginning to think that the moment of pleasure was causing her pain, and being who he was, he wouldn't continue if he knew that was the case.

"Uhhhh. Aaaahhh. Owww. Ohhhh. Oh fuck," Trina moaned out, seemingly hurt by the feeling of Freddie's member pushing through her tighter hole.

"You okay? Because I can stop - "

"No, no, no, Freddie. Don't stop. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked, still concerned that he was hurting Trina.

"Yeah, just keep going."

In spite of his concern, Freddie went ahead and listened to Trina and continued to work his way inside of her "forbidden" hole, and any fears or doubts that he may have had all but disappeared when he noticed that she had put her hand back between her legs and began to rub one out again. It definitely vanished when Trina spoke up and told hin what she wanted him to do.

"Come on, Freddie, give it to me," Trina commanded in a sultry tone. "I'm ready for it, so just do it. Just fuck me good and hard."

Now without any inhibition standing in the way, Freddie held onto Trina's hips as he started going harder in her backdoor. He wasn't at a furious, madman type of pace just yet, but he was past the stage of the slow and overtly gentle strokes he had started with. Meanwhile, as Freddie began to pick up his speed and intensity, Trina continued to play with herself, and just as his thrusts had gotten faster, so did her hand movement, and the mix between that and Freddie drilling through her had Trina moaning even louder and faster than she initially was. The newfound cries of pleasure served as motivation for Freddie to go faster himself, and as he did this, he kept his left hand on her back while slapping her on the ass with his right. Of course, he also felt dual feelings of throbbing and tightening, since he was getting even harder as he fucked her, which made her already tight hole feel even tighter.

Hearing Trina moan as she was bent over in front of him also prompted Freddie to have some fun with the situation. What he didn't anticipate was that she would be in the same state of mind.

"You like that? Huh? You like the way I'm pushing inside that pretty little asshole?" Freddie asked in a low but still loud enough tone.

"Yeah, I like it, baby," Trina replied. "That dick is gonna make me cum."

"I like the sound of that. Didn't think you'd be able to handle it."

"Oh, I'm a big girl, Freddie. I can handle it," Trina said seductively. "I was actually wondering if you'd be able to handle being inside me like this."

"And what makes you say that?" Freddie asked.

"Because it took you getting the ass to finally fuck me like a man."

"Oh, so that's how you feel? Well, watch this."

Even though Trina was only teasing him, which he most likely was aware of, Freddie still found perfect motivation in her words, and as a result, he began pumping through her backdoor even faster and harder than he already had been, so much to the point that a slapping noise began to fill up the room as his crotch crashed into her backside with every thrust. And of course, this also caused Trina to moan louder as she felt him slapping his body against hers.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Oh fucking shit! Shit, Freddie, yes!" Trina yelled out, a mix of pain and pleasure well heard in her voice.

"You like that shit, huh? You like how I'm fucking that sexy ass of yours, don't you?" Freddie asked.

"I love it. I fucking love it."

"Still think that I wasn't fucking you like a man until now?"

"Shit no. You've been all man all night," Trina huffed out.

"That's what I thought. Now take the dick. Be a good girl and take the dick," Freddie commanded.

Trina "took the dick" and then some, as she suddenly took control of the pace and backed into Freddie as she held onto the headboard. He was impressed with her ability to "throw it back", both visually and physically, and the latter part was reflected in not only a somewhat quiet but still noticeable and drawn out groan, but also in the fact that somehow, his dick was even harder as she grinded against him. Oddly enough, it was a welcome feeling for Trina, as it added to her stimulation and served as motivation for her to bring him closer to his own climax.

"You wanted me to take it, right? You wanted me to take that dick, baby? Huh? You like the way I'm working my ass on that sexy dick of yours?" Trina said sexily.

"Yeah, I love it," Freddie replied. "Keep going for me, girl. Work that ass on my dick. Work my pole like you work the ones at the club."

Trina backed herself up against Freddie some more, picking up the speed in her movement as she did so. He liked what he felt on him and against him, so much to the point that he repeatedly slapped her on the ass in the process. On top of the moaning that had been frequent during their romp, she had also gasped in one instance while his hand was forcefully pressing on her backside. But once another minute or two had passed, he was ready to take back the reins, so when Trina briefly stopped, Freddie had pulled her by the ditch area of her arms, and he began his transformation into a human jackhammer by rapidly pushing his rod of flesh through her anal cavity.

"Oh, oh my GOD. Oh my GOD, oh my GOD, oh my GOD! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!" Trina screamed blissfully. "Freddie, I'm gonna fucking cum! Oh fuuuucccck!"

Rather than respond with something sly, slick or seductive like he had done before, this time around, Freddie simply stuck to pumping in and out of Trina's ass while he gripped the ditches of her elbows. The sound of their bodies crashing into each other filled the room, and of course, so did that of Trina's moans and cries of pleasure. With his game face on and his drive making him seem like a man possessed, he was on cruise control as he was pushing Trina towards her fourth orgasm. Oddly enough, Freddie had felt his own starting to creep in, but he wasn't ready to quit and cum just yet, so in the meantime, he pounded into Trina just a bit longer until finally, he banged into her so hard that he found himself out of her, while she ended up lying on her stomach. Oddly enough, once she fell on the mattress, she had been moaning from both pleasure and exhaustion, but not before she briefly laughed at how she came to find herself in her current situation. Ironically, in real life, it would wind up happening to both her and Jade in a few different instances.

Meanwhile, during the brief break in activity, Freddie took the opportunity to kneel behind Trina again just as he had earlier, and like before, he had started "feasting" on her from the back. He briefly licked the tighter, puckered hole that he had been in for the last several minutes, before switching down to her naturally intended spot, flicking his tongue on her clit and moving it up, down and across her lower lips. Freddie didn't simply stick to licking, however, as he eventually went back to Trina's grown woman button and sucked on it, drawn to it like a bee who had just discovered a lifetime supply of honey. And before he broke all the way apart from her, he made it his business to drive his tongue through her pink opening, lapping up as much of the juices as he could once he stopped.

Having had a mouthful of Trina, and also stroking himself to stay hard while he did so, Freddie got up and squeezed some more lube on himself and her, who was still lying flat on the bed, and once that was over, he slowly slid back inside of her other entrance. Even as he had spent the last few minutes pounding away before eating her out again, Freddie eased his shaft through Trina's backdoor this time around, largely to ease any lingering discomfort for her, but also to prolong whatever time he may have had left before he finally came himself. But while his strokes lacked speed, Freddie still had pushed through Trina with enough force to keep her pleased. While she was, she also sensed that he may have been holding back, and knowing how much he had already done to get her off, she wanted him to go as far and as hard as he could so that he could finally get his own release.

"Come on, Freddie," Trina said in a low tone. "I want you. Whatever you have left, I want you to give it to me. Give me all of you."

Not even thinking twice about it, Freddie had begun pumping into Trina as hard as he could without hurting her after he grabbed onto her shoulders, and with every bit of strength he could still muster up, he picked up the pace as much as possible. At one point while this was happening, he started slapping her on the ass again just as he had earlier on, which made Trina moan even louder and more frequently as Freddie slid in and out of her. He himself had let out a loud groan or two as his shaft continued sliding in and out of her brown eye, and while it simply sounded like a normal expression of pleasure, it also more than likely served as a signal that he was finally about to pop. Whatever it may have been, it made him lean forward and lie on top of her, with just enough space between them for him to keep fucking her.

"Yes, come on, Freddie, just like that," Trina said. "Fuck me just like that until you're ready to cum."

Freddie simply kept on pounding away inside of Trina, at least in the immediate space of time after she said her piece. But eventually, he did move in closer so that he could kiss her, which she gladly accepted and returned, and while this was happening while Freddie was still inside of her, Trina ended moaning loudly in his mouth, or rather, it would have been loud had they not been making out.

It had been building up from within for the last few minutes, and now, Freddie was finally on the edge of his own climax. He was still pushing through Trina at a nearly rabbit-like pace, but he knew that he was near the end of his rope, a sign of that being his grunt-like moans. He was certain that he was about to pop, but he wasn't sure how it would come about. However, Trina had something in mind as to how to bring it out of him.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum," Freddie spoke out in a huffed tone. "Trina, I'm gonna cum."

"Then let me get up," Trina replied. "I'm gonna help you with that. Get up for me, Freddie."

In a split second, Freddie had pulled out of Trina, and as he had his back against the wall in virtually the same spot he was in, she snatched the condom off of him and began to suck him off and also jack him off as she did so. After about a couple of minutes, Trina's hand and mouth work was what finally had Freddie at the brink, and had he been standing up, he most likely would have gotten weak in the knees. With every suck and stroke, he felt his orgasm about to hit, and now...

"Oh my GOD, here it is, I'm about to cum," Freddie said.

"Give it to me," Trina replied as she stroked him with both hands. "Come on, Freddie, let me have it."

Trina had let go of Freddie, but her hands were quickly replaced by her mouth, and she quickly bobbed her head as she tasted his shaft in anticipation of his load. Within seconds, he had finally had enough, and he was about to explode.

"Here it comes. Oh shit, here it comes. Oh fuck!"

Freddie was ready to spill himself all the way down Trina's throat, but just as he was about to do so, his eyes shot open, and he suddenly found himself in a different place as he practically shot up from the bed.

 **(Saturday October 7, 2017; Apartment 804 at Angeles Village, Los Angeles; sometime between 8:30 and 9:00 AM)**

 **As it turned out, Freddie was really in Trina's bed in her apartment, although at the current moment, his girlfriend was absent from** her place beside him on the mattress. The good news was that, aside from the bit of sweat he had built up on his head while he was asleep, Freddie, his black sweatpants and Trina's bed were all dry, which led him to breathe out a sigh of relief. However, when he moved around just a little bit more, he saw that there was a tent-like groove just under the waistband of his sweats, which led him to realize that he had a case of morning wood. Rather than dwell on it any further, he simply got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Once he was done in the bathroom, Freddie started to step into the living room in search of Trina. As it turned out, the light gray sports bra and dark blue leggings wearing woman was up and about in the kitchen, as she had been making breakfast and coffee for the both of them. She had grabbed the travel mugs filled with Starcash brew, and just as she was about to place them on the table in the living room, she ended up crossing paths with her boyfriend.

"Morning, sweetheart," Trina said to Freddie before she kissed him and handed him his mug of coffee. "I was just about to come and wake you up before you went to the bathroom."

"Thanks," Freddie said after they broke apart and he took his mug. "Something smells good."

"Well, on top of this coffee, I made us some breakfast." Along with some French toast sticks, Trina fixed herself a breakfast burrito, and for Freddie, she cooked a cheeseburger that was also topped with eggs and maple syrup. Just as he followed her into the kitchen to get their plates, Trina turned to Freddie and asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Freddie wondered.

"Because while you were in the bathroom, I heard you groaning. I thought something might have happened to you in there."

"No, I'm okay, and nothing happened. I, uh, I was just a little stiff when I got out of bed."

"That's odd. That mattress is usually pretty good, so I don't get - "

"No, no, no, no, babe," Freddie said as he cut Trina off. "I... I mean 'stiff' in a different kind of way."

"Oh. Maybe I should have stayed in bed a little bit longer," Trina said with a slick smile when she realized what Freddie meant. "You must have slept pretty good for that to happen."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So, what happened that had you so... excited in your sleep?" Trina asked shortly after she and Freddie sat on the couch and began eating.

"Well... you remember last night, right before the end of our date, when you asked me what I thought it might have been like if we had met again before last month?" Freddie said, remembering the conversation he and Trina had shortly before they came back to her apartment.

"Yeah, I remember that. What about it?"

"Well, apparently, last night and this morning, I kind of got an answer. In my dream, in my junior year at U-Dub, I went to Austin for Spring Break with Lisa, Chris and Gina, and oddly enough, one of the first places we went to was The Naked Longhorn."

"So you brought your friends on Spring Break and ended up at my club? Enlighten me, what happens next?" Trina said, surprised and amused by what Freddie had just told her.

"Well, after some other girls had danced on stage and everywhere else, you eventually came on stage, and you started dancing yourself. It started off pretty normal at first, but then, once you got closer to the crowd, you got really flashy, so to speak."

"That sounds like a good time. So was that the only time I danced in your dream?"

"No, actually, you were pretty busy after that," Freddie said with a bit of a smile. "First, you came and gave me a private dance after I had ordered a drink from the bar, and then once that was over, you took me into some private room, and you danced for me in there, too."

"That's nice, but I know that can't be the reason you were so... excited when you woke up a little while ago. So what else happened?" Trina asked as she laughed slightly.

"You mean what else happened on top of you getting completely naked?" Freddie joked. "At one point in time, me and you had both drunk some of my beer from your boobs, you sucked me, I licked you, and eventually, we ended up 69ing, so both of those things happened at the same time. It would have gone a lot further in that room, but..."

"But what?"

"It got really late, and by the time we finished, it was almost time for the club to close. So after some talking, we agreed to go back to the hotel I was staying in with my friends since they were hanging out afterwards, and needless to say, we finished what we started at the club and we had sex."

"So, was our dream sex just as fun as our real sex?"

"Yeah, it was. I'm not sure how long it would have lasted in actual time, but it was really fun, really hot and really nasty... kind of like it is every time we have sex in real life."

"What happened in your dream that had you running to the bathroom as soon as you woke up?" Trina asked after she finished some of her burrito.

"Actually, the last thing I remember before I woke up, oddly enough, is that you were blowing me," Freddie began. "And uh, I was gonna cum, but right before I could, that's when I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in your room instead of my room at the hotel I was staying in."

"Hmmm. Maybe I need to start asking you 'what if' more often, because it seems like you have a lot of fun when you start thinking about things."

"Not as much fun as I have in reality."

"Well, I just have to take your word for it then. You know, assuming we're together long enough, I'm gonna have to strip for you in person," Trina said.

"You already do that anyway. You give me a free peep show before we fuck," Freddie joked before taking another bite of his burger.

"No, I mean really strip for you, like what I used to do for a living, what you just described in your dream. By the way, do you remember what I had on before I took it off?"

"Uh, let's see, a gold tube top, some really hot blue shorts, and a pair of black heels. So I guess I should know what you'll be wearing when you finally bring my dream to life, right?"

"Hmmm, maybe. You know what I'm thinking that we should bring to life?" Trina wondered.

"What's that?" Freddie replied.

"Maybe after we're done here, we could burn off this breakfast with a little bit of... physical activity."

"That always sounds like fun."

Freddie and Trina continued on with their breakfast, while also goofing off and eventually kissing each other. Even though they were a month into their relationship, the spark was just as strong as it was the day they reunited a month earlier. And it was this very thing that would allow for Freddie's dream to manifest itself on a deeper level, even if it took a little (or a lot) longer than he might have liked.

 **Well, that was harder than I wanted it to be. But anyway, now we all know what could have happened if Freddie and Trina had met at an earlier point in time, or at least what happened in his head when she asked him about it. And it's not all figured out yet, but in the next chapter (whenever that comes), his dream will be real, and it should be fun. Until then, though, hopefully you enjoyed this latest chapter. Have a good weekend, and if you take somebody to see a play, make sure it isn't something that reminds them of their mid-life crisis. See ya!**


End file.
